Sentidos
by Maruuttabane
Summary: [Mini-fic][SemiUA] Eran niños jugando a ser adultos.
1. Tacto

**Título:** Sentidos.

 **Autora:** Maruttabane.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Clasificación:** M.

 **Advertencias:** _13-years-old_. Semi UA, _What if...?_ Connotaciones sexuales, lime.

 **Serie:** Naruto.

 **Pareja:** Sasuke U.  & Sakura H..

 **Extensión:** compilación de drabbles, viñetas, one-shots.

 **Resumen:** Eran niños jugando a ser adultos.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

 **Sensaciones**

 _by Maruttabane_

.

 **Capítulo uno:**

Tacto

.

.

Hacía demasiado calor, pero no es que le importara. Ya había perdido noción hasta de donde estaba, sólo concentrándose en el cuerpo tembloroso debajo de él, temeroso a las nuevas sensaciones que sus dedos inexpertos, curiosos, lograban provocarle.

El leve jadeo de la chica en su oído sólo lograba incitarlo a más. Su vestido había sido un estorbo desde hace tiempo y era ya inexistente, habiendo sólo un trozo de tela que cubría su zona baja que por el momento no tocaría. Había demasiada piel expuesta para explorar y él no tenía apuro de marcar cada rincón con caricias ya indecentes.

Comenzó a trazar caminos con los dedos desde su cuello, rozando de forma lenta y memoriosa su clavícula mientras sus labios se concentraban en sus hombros; mordiéndo, catanto la firmeza de la piel y descubriendo un ligero sabor salado que no hizo más que enloquecerlo. Sin embargo, no escuchó la respiración ajena detenerse hasta que deslizó sus manos su costado, tentando a acariciar los montes que ya no dudaron en presionarse en su pecho al hacer ese osado movimiento.

Las pequeñas manos de su compañera se aferraron a su espalda, arrugando su remera al apretarse en firmes puños mientras seguís curioseando por sus caderas y bajo vientre. Sus labios no perdieron el tiempo al recorrer la piel pasando de forma sensual entre sus senos, su mano derecha quedándose sólo un segundo en unos de sus pechos para seguir su camino impacible pero a la vez desenfrenado. Sus pantalones ya eran una molestia, y decidido a hacerla enloquecer para ya no dar vuelta atrás, posó los labios en la intimidad de la jadeante chica.

— _¡Sasuke-kun...!_

* * *

Fue su propio gemido lo que lo despertó.

La respiración de Sasuke Uchiha, profunda y áspera, fue lentamente retomando su ritmo normal mientras recorría con los ojos desorbitados la oscura habitación de su hogar. Algo descolocado y sumamente alterado por aquél sueño — _pesadilla_ — que había tenido, no pudo hacer más que taparse la cara con su brazo y dejarse caer de forma brusca al colchón. Aún sintiendo la implacable pulsación entre sus piernas, no pudo hacer más que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza. Con trece años recién cumplidos, era consciente que esta no era la primera vez —ni la última, apostaba— que tenía ese tipo de sueños con... Sakura Haruno.

Ya no había vuelta atras.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** Hace rato que quiero completar unos retos y tablas que tenía pendiente desde hace años **XD** , veo esta una buena forma de darle pie a esto. Serán sólo 5 capítulos, algunos cortos, otros largos. Además, como indica, los personajes tienen trece años (antes de Shippuden) y esto es un _SemiUA_ donde los Uchihas, padres de Naruto y otras cosas estarán aquí y serán parte de la historia (a veces menciones, otras cositas importantes).

Y nada, eso **:v** Un review y/o favoritos siempre son agradecidos **XD**.

No olviden visitar mi —nuevo— sensualón Facebook: _Maruttabane_.

.

.

.  
 _ **Love &Rockets~**_


	2. Vista

**Título:** Sentidos.

 **Autora:** Maruttabane.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Clasificación:** M.

 **Advertencias:** _13-years-old_. Semi UA, _What if...?_ Connotaciones sexuales, lime.

 **Serie:** Naruto.

 **Pareja:** Sasuke U.  & Sakura H..

 **Extensión:** compilación de drabbles, viñetas.

 **Resumen:** Eran niños jugando a ser adultos.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

 **Sensaciones**

 _by Maruttabane_

.

 **Capítulo dos:**

Vista

.

.

Siempre se le dio bien observar. Y no sólo porque tuviera el _sharingan_. Desde pequeño siempre tuvo esa costumbre. Siempre callado y en apariencia distante, no perdía detalle de todo aquello —o aquél— que captara su atención.

Estos últimos meses Sakura Haruno era una de ellas.

Desde que comenzó con los entrenamientos con Orochimaru —luego de aquella dolorosa ceremonia donde lo marcaron con los Sanin y su equipo que ahora no quería recordar—, se había sentido demasiado extraño. Poderoso, tal vez a un punto poco controlable, pero también demasiado extraño. Antes podía decir que todo lo tenía bajo control, pero ahora sus emociones eran tan extremas que incluso su hermano lo notó y le instó a una práctica aún más ardua o terminaría con algo parecido a un síndrome bipolar. Cosas como las tonterías que hacía Naruto le irritaban en sobre manera así como las llegadas tarde de Kakashi.

Y Sakura... no sabía si él mismo estaba sobre exagerando la situación o era que ella sabía lo que le pasaba y lo hacía adrede para provocarle.

Mientras se secaba el sudor luego de una agotadora tarde entrenando en equipo, no pudo evitar guiar sus ojos —nuevamente— a su compañera. Naruto aún tenía problemas para controlar el chacra y Sakura estaba guiándole —o por lo menos eso parecía entre los regaños que le daba—. Desde que comenzaron a entrenar en conjunto no tardó mucho en notar el excelente control de chacra que ella tenía —llegando a envidiarla por ello en alguna ocación, aunque no era algo que admitiría—, más aún que mantenía un entrenamiento aparte con Tsunade Senju y Rin Nohara.

 _Maldición._

En ese preciso momento sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una acción. Una simple acción. Cuando Sakura comenzó a abrir su cantimplora fue que todo raciocinio se detuvo para simplemente quedar él; él y sus pensamientos más primitivos mientras la veía beber despreocupada de todo lo que le provocaba, posiblemente ajena a aquella gota de agua traviesa que se desvió de la comisura de sus labios para caer tortuosamente por su cuello hasta perderse en su escote — _¿puede ser que su cremallera se haya deslizado un par de centímetros más con el entrenamiento?_ —.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Esa sóla palabra bastó para liberarlo de su embobamiento a la par que, de forma casi automática, tomaba su mochila con escasas pertenencias y se encaminaba fuera del campo de prácticas.

Queriendo creer que nadie notaría el carmín en sus orejas y mejillas que trataba de ocultar desesperadamente.

.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** No lo puedo creer, ¿en serio llegué al segundo capítulo? Eso merece un review, ¿no? *guiño, guiño* **:v** En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, a partir de acá las cosas se ponen más intensas. Sólo aviso, no es _rated M_ por nada, eh **XD**.

No olviden visitar mi _—nuevo—_ sensualón Facebook: _Maruttabane_.

.

.

.  
 _ **Love &Rockets~**_


End file.
